


Был у меня товарищ

by Alfhild



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfhild/pseuds/Alfhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шеннкопф: "В бою всегда кто-то попадает в плен. Это неизбежно. И потом, не можем же мы приказать солдатам умирать, но не сдаваться".<br/>Кассельн: "И что же?"<br/>Шеннкопф: "Рано или поздно тайна утечет". (серия 43)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Был у меня товарищ

**Author's Note:**

> "Был у меня товарищ" - песня знаковая, она из тех песен, которые пытался натянуть на себя Третий Рейх - вместе с "Лили Марлен", "Стражей на Рейне" и "Дойчландлид". В моем представлении это все песни, которые вполне подходят розенриттерам. А розенриттеры в моем представлении большие любители хорового пения.

_(Изерлон против Гайерсбурга, год 798 КЭ / 489 РК, конец апреля)_

С утра на совещании его благородие майор Кауфманн орал и стучал по столу. Должно быть, накануне на него орало собственное начальство. Или не орало, а только пронзительно эдак смотрело. В общем, ничего нового лейтенант Шуман не узнал, кроме того, что информация о противнике нужна была вчера, а ее нет. И список вопросов был тот же самый, который разослали по отделам после первого же сражения новой кампании. Коллеги Шумана окрестили список разговорником, потому что первый блок вопросов был прямо из военного разговорника для нижних чинов: "Имя, звание? Кто командир? Руки вверх!" – и прочее в том же духе.  
"Кто командует крепостью? Кто начальник штаба? Кто командует флотом?"  
А то мы не знаем и циркуляра не читали? Главнокомандующий – Ян Вэньли (тьфу, имя, как жабу целовать!). Флотом командует контр-адмирал Аттенборо. Обороной – бригадный генерал Вальтер фон Шёнкопф, розенриттер, еби его матерь, перебежчика! Можно подумать, прям так важно, кто там командует.  
А может, и важно. Шуман свой уровень компетентности знал и выше головы не прыгал. Сказали, что нужно вот это вызнать – значит, нужно. А дальше гоняй дешифровщиков, перехватывай вражеские передачи, пленных допрашивай – крутись, короче.  
Пленные нынче были. Вчера во время драки на самой поверхности поймали одного контуженного, его через створ поврежденной пусковой шахты вынесло. Лейтенант инженерной службы. Только допрашивать его пока рано – контузия там, да такая, что поднажать нельзя, а добром этот Йенсен отвечать не стал. А ведь пока его лечить будут, сколько времени пройдёт! И еще одного поймали, случайно – по тепловой метке увидели, что летит в свободном падении скафандр, а в нём кто-то еще живой. Скафандр оказался вражеский, а содержимое... Прямо непонятно, что с ним делать, то ли сразу расстрелять, то ли обратно через шлюз выкинуть.  
– Шуман, ты вообще меня слушаешь или в облаках витаешь?  
– Слушаю, господин капитан!  
Капитану Вегерсдорфу за сорок, и так он капитаном и помрет. Но дело свое знает.  
– Обстановка сейчас такая, что каждая мелочь важна. В общем, так. Я сейчас этого лейтенанта контуженного пугну, и пусть сидит. А второй пойдет бревном. Понял? Если выжмешь что из него – хорошо, но цель у нас с тобой – расколоть лейтенанта. Сам он ничего не скажет, но если нажать – запоет. А состояние у него не то, чтобы нажимать. Так что, Шуман, что хочешь делай, но чтобы он у тебя запел. 

Экспресс-допрос – это всегда процедура вне всяких конвенций. Впрочем, какие конвенции с мятежниками? Никаких. Имеет значение только военная необходимость, только выполнение приказа. Об этом надо помнить. Потому что они с виду точно такие же люди, и большая их часть прекрасно знает рейхсшпрахе. Этот уж точно знает – на его доспехе-скафандре была эмблема розенриттеров.  
Вообще, если бы не мы, подумал лейтенант Шуман, он бы уже подох от удушья – видимо, во время боя его отбросило слишком далеко, а топлива в ранце не хватило, чтобы вернуться. А подобрали его не свои, а враги. И зацапала флотская разведка. И если вы не знаете, что такое флотская разведка, то лучше вам и не знать. Потому что вот, скажем, лейтенант Шуман время от времени выходит из камеры подышать, водички попить, а ведь не первый год он там служит и не один допрос провел. В том числе инструментальный. И самообладания никогда не терял.  
Но сегодня этот засранец его просто довел. И поэтому сейчас "чёртова розочка" висит на вывернутых руках и дышит с трудом, то и дело норовя закатиться в обморок. В камере жутко воняет, и никакая вентиляция не помогает. Всё потому, что от сильной боли люди потеют – вонючим адреналиновым потом. И еще у них, бывает, не выдерживает сфинктер мочевого пузыря. И другой сфинктер тоже. А уж блюют только так. Без всякой боли, от сыворотки правды – только так.  
В самом начале карьеры, почти сразу после училища, Шуман получил один толковый совет от тогдашнего начальника – начинать инструментальный допрос с пинка в низ живота. "Это сразу расставляет все приоритеты, – говорил капитан Бенхофф. – Особенно с бабами". Обоссавшийся объект как-то уже не испытывает тяги играть в гордость и идейность. С бабами вообще все гораздо проще, думает Шуман. Мятежники просто идиоты, раз позволяют бабам служить в армии. И кем? Шифровальщицами, связистками – короче, теми, кем интересуется разведка.  
И кстати, хотя все уверены, будто сыворотка правды решает все проблемы, она их не решает. Сыворотка не заставляет человека говорить правду. Она просто снимает барьеры и заставляет его болтать. Обойти ее до смешного просто – надо заучить какой-нибудь длинный стишок, чтобы сам выскакивал, и всё. А главная засада в том, что когда допрашиваешь под сывороткой, надо быть точно уверенным – что именно ты хочешь узнать, и что именно этот объект знает то, что тебе нужно. Тогда можно по ключевым словам сообразить хотя бы. А когда задание формулируется как "подите туда, найдите это – а что именно, не знаю", сыворотка только вредит.  
Шуман посмотрел на объект. Рожу ему попортили несильно, а что кровь из носа течет – это из-за перепада давления, когда вскрывали скафандр. Симпатичный парень, хоть на вербовочный плакат фотографируй, нордический дух и всё такое в образе белокурого сверхчеловека. Орал как резаный, хотя почему "как"? Но ни слова не сказал. Даже имени и личного номера не назвал, а это-то им по уставу разрешено сразу говорить. Но розенриттеры все чокнутые. Герои, мать их. Шуман дал знак рядовому, и тот окатил героя водичкой из ведра. Ага, пришел в себя. Взгляд фокусирует.  
– Продолжим, – сказал Шуман. – Нас интересуют изерлонские новости. Кто командовал последней атакой? Кто командует обороной крепости? Кто командует станционным флотом?  
Молчит.  
Бревно бревном. С такими тяжелее всего работать. Когда объект в тебе видит человека, ненавидит или там боится, это хорошо. Это значит, что есть контакт, можно потихоньку его цеплять и раскрывать, вызывать на разговор. Кто заговорил – тот уже, считай, потек. Даже если объект просто материт всё подряд – он уже говорит. Он уже вступил в отношения. А этот... Этот ведёт себя так, как будто вокруг него только брёвна, а он один тут герой.  
Ну, ладно, сам напросился, герой.  
– Снимайте его. И в кресло.  
Шуман прошелся по свободному пространству от стены до стены. Сильно и резко пахло кровью. Объект отцепили от подвески, и он тяжело рухнул на пол. От стона не удержался. Ему вправили вывихнутые плечевые суставы и усадили в допросное кресло. С изорванной спиной это и само по себе не сахар. Ну, так здесь и не курорт.  
– Целый день тут с ним в две смены мудохаемся, – ворчал Бернхайм, застегивая ремни. – Вот у их благородия Вегерсдорфа, небось, давно бы запел.  
– Ага, пташкой. – поддержал Вальде. – В жопу выебанной.  
Шуман давно не пресекал такие разговоры, они создавали атмосферу – бредовую, сюрреалистическую атмосферу заведения, в котором пытки и мучения – каждодневный надоевший труд. На некоторых действовало. Которые не герои. С такими Шуман любил работать – они быстро осознавали свое положение, пели, что нужно, и их сдавали в управление по делам трудовых лагерей. Нужно же кому-то работать на опасных шахтах. Если баба начинала петь сразу, ее даже пальцем не трогали, всё по-честному. Оформляли в лагерь, и всё. Но этот ни в какой лагерь не попадет. Розенриттеров не то что не берут в плен – их просто не оставляют в живых.  
Ну, разговоры на "чёртову розочку" тоже не подействовали, скорее всего, объект в состоянии грогги, когда все плывет и сосредоточиться невозможно. Это поправимо. Шуман кивнул медику, и тот вколол объекту что положено. Минут через пять подействовало – тот вскинул голову, сфокусировал взгляд, рефлекторно дернулся... Готов.  
Методов капитана Вегерсдорфа Шуман не одобрял вслед за капитаном Бенхоффом. Нечего из своих подчиненных делать пидоров, армия – не тюрьма, увольнительные дают, ходи себе по девкам. Ток надежнее. Сунуть электрод в яйца не менее эффективно, чем трахнуть, только пачкаться не приходится.  
И всё-таки не получается что-то, когда объект ведет себя не как человек, а как... бревно. К человеку можно отнестись по-человечески, зацепиться за что-то, раскрутить на разговор, а этот - как манекен, так и хочется сорваться и выместить на нем скопившееся напряжение, словно на груше в спортзале. Но это еще успеется, а пока – чуть-чуть повернуть регулятор.  
Привязанный к креслу человек дернулся, застонал, запрокидывая голову. Слипшиеся от пота и крови волосы торчат иглами, из носа опять течет кровь, он кашляет, плюется кровавой пеной. А вот так? "Розочку" выгибает судорогой, он хрипит. Мышцы напряжены, рельефны, по лицу, по шее, по груди течет пот. Зримое олицетворение бесполезного усилия.  
Пауза.  
– Кто командовал последней атакой? Кто командует обороной Изерлона?..  
Шуман схватил "розочку" за волосы и развернул лицом к себе. Опять взгляд уехал, да что ты будешь делать! Нет, губы шевелятся.  
"Ich hatt' einen Kameraden... Einen bessern... findst... "  
Нервы не железные даже у офицеров армейской разведки. От оплеухи голова "розочки" мотнулась вбок, он закашлялся, сплевывая кровь, набрал в грудь воздуху – и Шуман услышал: "Die Trommel... schlug... zum Streite..."  
– Ты у меня запоешь, – сказал Шуман, доставая из кармана складной нож. Раскрыл его. Лезвие узкое – подойдет. – Только не песенки.  
Когда лезвие вошло в глаз, прямо в середину зрачка, он испытал мрачное удовлетворение. И чуть не оглох от крика. Достал платок, вытер испачканное лезвие, убрал нож. Отошел к раковине в углу помыть руки. Липкая, противная дрянь. Сполоснул платок. Вернулся к креслу, зафиксировал мотающуюся голову и принялся мокрым платком стирать с лица объекта розоватую слизь, свежие и уже засохшие потеки крови. Того трясло, тяжелое дыхание со стонами прорывалось сквозь стиснутые зубы. Вот это уже правильная реакция, не деревянная.  
– Так кто же командует обороной Изерлона? А флотом? Смотри на меня, ну!  
Оставшийся целым глаз – голубая радужка, съехавшийся в точку зрачок – закатился под веко, тело обмякло в ремнях. От резкого запаха мочи запершило в горле.  
Шуман прижал пальцы к горлу, нащупывая пульс. Выругался. Труп. Нате вам – сердце не выдержало. Только мы перешли к эффективным процедурам...  
– Бернхайм, Вальде! Уберите здесь, – не оборачиваясь, приказал он.  
Прошел к столу, сел, заполнил и подписал протокол. Руки слегка подрагивали. Шуман редко испытывал что-то личное к своим объектам. Этого он чуть не возненавидел. Плохо. Непрофессионально.  
Рядом с клавиатурой регистратора лежал жетон. Обычный мятежнический жетон с личным номером. Только на этом на обратной стороне была выбита роза. Шуман намотал цепочку на пальцы левой руки. Говорят, сейчас модно стало у молодежи носить на цепочке подвеску в форме армейского жетона. Интересно, можно ли пробить номер по каким-нибудь базам, узнать имя?  
– Там еще один был в "обезьяннике", ведите, – приказал конвойному.  
Посмотрим, не пропал ли даром весь спектакль.  
Лейтенант Йенсен был бледен до зелени. Левая рука на перевязи, ребра замотаны. Повязки в засохших уже бурых и более свежих, тёмно-красных пятнах. Поверх накинута кое-как госпитальная рубаха, пожелтевшая от стерилизаций.  
Все слышал. Частично видел. И мимо трупа только что прошел – в кровище и изуродованного. Неплохо.  
– Имя, звание? – спросил Шуман на энглиш.  
– Т-торвальд... Йенсен, – сглотнул, нервно дернулся. Добавил: – Сэр. Лейтенант инженерной службы, сэр. Эсминец "Стремительный". Личный н-номер... двести тридцать - сто д-двадцать два – ноль – д-девяносто восемь. Я уже говорил...  
– Мало ли что говорил. Порядок такой. – Шуман пристально посмотрел на пленного. – Что можете сообщить интересного, лейтенант Йенсен?  
– Я... сэр... я ничего не знаю...  
– Очень плохо, – бросил Шуман и примерился к графе протокола.  
– Это... не надо... Я скажу... – Йенсен захлебнулся воздухом, всхлипнул и выпалил: – Яна Вэньли нет на Изерлоне!  
– А где же он? – не поднимая головы от бумаг, чтобы сержант, не дай боже, не увидел выражения его лица, спросил Шуман.  
– Его отозвали... сэр. В столицу... Еще до... до вас.  
Последние слова лейтенант произнес едва слышно, покачнулся и завалился набок. Упал мешком, голова стукнулась о бетонный пол.  
Шуман перевел дыхание. Руки у него тряслись. Не обращая внимания на рядовых и конвойного, он полез в ящик стола. Достал оттуда плоскую фляжку и хлебнул из нее.  
Яна Вэньли нет на Изерлоне.  
Нет на Изерлоне. Главнокомандующего. Вот почему такие дурацкие вопросы. Там, наверху, подозревали что-то в этом роде. Вот какую иголку в стогу сена нашел лейтенант Шуман.  
– Тащите этого в госпитальный блок. Выживет – его счастье.  
Йенсена унесли на носилках, работающая на полную мощность вентиляция, наконец-то унесла почти всю вонь. Шуман подписал второй протокол, оттиснул на нем гриф секретности и пошел докладывать.  
Лейтенант Йенсен умер в госпитале через сутки от ранения и последствий шока.

***  
(май того же года)

Лейтенант Шуман сидел в грузовом трюме и понемногу отходил от гипоксии. Положение было хуже не придумаешь: сначала "Черному лебедю" разнесли двигатели и пришлось глушить реактор, потом пошла утечка воздуха. Кто был в состоянии – надели скафандры, но запас дыхательной смеси там всего на пару часов, и Шуман уже с любопытством отчаяния наблюдал, как индикатор наливается красным, ожидая обморока от недостатка кислорода, а там и смерти, когда через развороченный абордажным рукавом борт полезли альянсовские десантники. Спасатели, чтоб им. И только оказавшись на борту вражеского корабля, без оружия, без брючного ремня и с пластиковой одноразовой фляжкой воды в руке, Шуман рассмотрел эмблемы на скафандрах.  
Роза. Ирония судьбы, чтоб этим норнам икалось от нее.  
Спасенных с "Черного лебедя" выводили из трюма по одному. Первичный допрос, фильтрация – зеркальное отражение, везде одно и то же, что у них, что у нас. Наконец дошла очередь и до него. Двое розенриттеров, уже не в доспехах, а в форме, вывели Шумана из трюма, надели наручники и доставили в рабочую комнату. По дороге он поигрался с мыслью о побеге, но оценил мягкую походку конвоиров, готовность действовать и словно бы рассеянные взгляды, на самом деле сканирующие каждый свой сектор.  
Светлые стены, стол с монитором, за столом – молодой симпатичный офицер. Шуман вгляделся в его нашивки. Майор. А с виду - юнец юнцом.  
Шумана усадили в привинченное к полу кресло, один конвоир встал позади, второй поодаль. Шуман усмехнулся – грамотно, что тут скажешь.  
Скользнул взглядом по столу и увидел, что перед майором лежит жетон на цепочке. Стандартный альянсовский солдатский жетон с личным номером. Только на этом кроме номера была выбита еще и роза. Это Шуман знал точно – жетон у него отобрали при обыске.  
– Назовите ваше имя, фамилию, личный номер и должность.  
– Арнольд Шуман, эр-экс-восемьсот тридцать пять-пятьсот, лейтенант, разведка флота. Приписан к крейсеру "Черный лебедь" флота адмирала Мюллера.  
Майор говорил ровным, негромким голосом. Задавал стандартные вопросы. Шуман отвечал – одним механическим "не могу сказать". Под ложечкой ширилась пустота. Это, наверное, был страх. Ожидание в неизвестности страшнее всего, это Шуман хорошо знал. Хотелось закричать, броситься в драку, спровоцировать – чтобы скорее уж пройти через процедуру и не ждать, умирая от страха. Но по телу, словно свинец, разливалась слабость, придавливала к стулу. Смотреть на спокойно лежащие на столе руки молодого розенриттера было уже невыносимо, и Шуман перевел взгляд на его лицо. У майора были дивной красоты карие глаза с длинными девичьими ресницами, и он был старше, чем показался вначале.  
Он разложил на столе несколько фотографий.  
– Скажите, лейтенант, это вы допрашивали этого человека?  
Вопрос выбил Шумана из обморочного обманчивого спокойствия. Он почувствовал, как рубашка липнет к спине, и дернул скованными руками.  
– Да, я, – сказал он неожиданно хрипло. – И что?  
Он почувствовал, как напряглись и встали наизготовку розенриттеры за спиной. "Сейчас начнется. А мне нечего им сказать. Нечем торговаться".  
Несколько кадров с камер слежения. Не может быть, он же уничтожил всё, как положено по уставу. Разве что Бернхайм, засранец, опять распечатал себе особо выразительных картинок, чтобы пугать девок.  
– На основании имеющихся в нашем распоряжении сведений вы подлежите военно-полевому суду по обвинению в жестоком обращении с военнопленными и применении пыток. Суд состоится завтра, в девять часов утра.  
И два розенриттера повели его по другому коридору. Они молчали всю дорогу до помещения, явно служившего гапутвахтой. Пока один передавал и подписывал документы, другой насвистывал что-то поразительно знакомое. Шуман прислушался.

"Will mir die Hand noch reichen,  
Derweil ich eben lad'.  
"Kann dir die Hand nicht geben,  
Bleib du im ew’gen Leben  
Mein guter Kamerad!"

Песня вертелась у него в голове без конца, пока он не заснул на жесткой койке в каморке с решеткой вместо передней стены. Во сне он увидел мертвого розенриттера, имени которого так и не узнал. Тот игрался своим жетоном, пропуская цепочку между переломанными пальцами. Потом посмотрел на Шумана чужими карими глазами из-под длинных ресниц и сказал: "Я только хочу посмотреть тебе в глаза". 

***  
Далеко за полночь заместитель командира полка "Рыцари Розы" майор Райнер Блюмхарт сидит в штабе над документами.  
"Сообщаем Вам, что Ваш сын Эгон фон Хелле пал смертью храбрых при обороне крепости Изерлон", – выводит он каллиграфическим почерком на листе плотной бумаги с вытисненной эмблемой полка. Розенриттеры шлют похоронки, написанные от руки.  
Эгон весело улыбается с портрета, обвитого траурной лентой. Блюмхарт трет уставшие глаза, раскладывает документы по папкам, выключает свет, выходит и запирает дверь своим кодовым ключом. Он идет в свою каюту, насвистывая едва слышно мелодию, которая сопровождает розенриттера в смерть – это древняя песня, следы ее теряются в веках. "Был у меня товарищ" – так она называется. Жетон Эгона врезается в ладонь так, что становится больно. 

Will mir die Hand noch reichen,  
Derweil ich eben lad'.  
"Kann dir die Hand nicht geben,  
Bleib du im ew'gen Leben  
Mein guter Kamerad!

**Author's Note:**

> Сл. Людвига Уланда, муз. Фридриха Зильхера
> 
> Ich hatt' einen Kameraden,  
> Einen bessern findst du nit.  
> Die Trommel schlug zum Streite,  
> Er ging an meiner Seite  
> In gleichem Schritt und Tritt. 
> 
> Eine Kugel kam geflogen:  
> Gilt's mir oder gilt es dir?  
> Ihn hat es weggerissen,  
> Er liegt vor meinen Füßen  
> Als wär's ein Stück von mir 
> 
> Will mir die Hand noch reichen,  
> Derweil ich eben lad'.  
> "Kann dir die Hand nicht geben,  
> Bleib du im ew'gen Leben  
> Mein guter Kamerad!" [/MORE]  
> [MORE=Перевод]  
> Товарищ мой мне был как брат,  
> мне был как брат родной…  
> В атаку всех позвал набат.  
> К плечу плечо, как на парад  
> Мы с ним шагали в бой...  
> Мы с ним шагали в бой. 
> 
> Повсюду выстрелов огни  
> И пуль сплошной поток  
> А сердце ведь не из брони…  
> Совсем оно не из брони…  
> Упал товарищ мой.  
> У самых моих ног… 
> 
> Лишь ветер пряди шевелит.  
> И словно замер бой…  
> Меня от пули защитив,  
> своею жизнью заплатив,  
> Погиб товарищ мой  
> Погиб братишка мой 
> 
> Его глаза закрыл рукой…  
> И свет померк вокруг.  
> Пусть мирным будет твой покой…  
> Прости солдат. Прости мой друг.  
> Прощай товарищ мой…  
> Прощай товарищ мой…  
> (перевод [independent_msk](http://independent_msk/livejournal.com))


End file.
